habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Cosplay
In cosplay or costume play, participants wear costumes and accessories to represent a specific character or idea (Wikipedia). In HabitRPG, this can be done with careful selection of equipment costumes, avatar customizations, pets, and mounts. Note, however, that none of the armor sets, weapons, or pets are based on any other characters. This page demonstrates some examples, which are entirely fan/user-created, not intentional. Add your own! Anna (Frozen) You can also add a base deer pet to stand in for Sven the Reindeer, hence the carrot would be for the deer. Ariel / Ursula the Sea Witch (The Little Mermaid) The Emerald Tail and Coral Collar can be used to dress up as Ariel, while the Octomage set in conjunction with an appropriate shade of skin and hair renders you into her nemesis, Ursula the Sea Witch. The emerald tail and coral collar are both from the Summer Splash 2014 event. The Octomage set was the June 2014 mystery item. Batter (Off) You can make a cosplay of the Batter from Off by combining the black striped shirt, black hair as a baseball cap, and the Mage's Apprentice Staff or the Healer's Novice Rod as a baseball bat. You could also add a white tiger or lion as the Judge. The striped shirt is purchasable with gems from the Special Shirts. Big Daddy (BioShock) The Undersea Explorer Set paired with a Warrior's Carrot Sword makes a colorful approximation of a Big Daddy from BioShock. Chun-Li (Street Fighter) The Healer's Defender Mantle and the Mage's Blue Mouse Ears from the Spring Fling event can be combined to create Chun-Li. Daenerys Targaryen (Game of Thrones) If you combine the Winter Colors white hair, the silver special shirt, and a shade, gold, or base dragon you have a sweet Daenerys Targaryen costume. (Imaginary) bonus points for a shade dragon mount. A Yeti Tamer spear could be added to roughly mimic the golden whip that Daenerys wielded briefly, when she bought the Unsullied. The Winter Colors white hair and Yeti Tamer spear are limited edition items that were available as part of the Winter Wonderland event. Homestuck Troll Fans of the webcomic Homestuck can use the grey skin tone and the Healer's Yellow Dog Ears to make their avatar a troll. The premium sword shirt resembles a troll sign shirt. Any white mount can be added as a lusus. The Twilight Butterfly Wings can be used to upgrade to a god-tier troll. The Magician Hat can be worn as a hood. The Healer's Medic Buckler can be used as a Magic Cue Ball. The sword shirt is purchasable with gems. The Yellow Dog Ears were available during the Spring Fling 2014 event. The Butterfly Wings were part of the limited edition April Mystery Item for subscribers. Magneto (Marvel Comics/Cinematic Universe) Magneto can be created with the Crystal Helmet (given to players who have made three contributions to HabitRPG), the Sneaky Cape and Ebony Collar from the Unconventional Armor set, and the Rogue's Umbral Armor. Mounts with Antlers The limited edition snowball has been used to make some mounts look like they have antlers when thrown at other party members. Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow) A Black Widow cosplay can be achieved by combining red, brown, or orange hair with the camouflage vest (Rogue equipment). Red hair is purchasable with gems in the Rainbow Colors set. The hairstyle in the picture to the left is also Gem-purchasable. Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer If you wear the Rogue's Oiled Leather armor, the Forest Walker Antlers, and the Warrior's Golden Helm, which has a big red ruby in the center, then it looks like you're wearing a Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer costume. The addition of the deer pet or mount to the cosplay will complete the set and adds bonus imaginary points. The Forest Walker Antlers were part of the limited edition March Mystery Item for subscribers. Syndrome (The Incredibles) Flame of Mind helm, black mask and cape, and convict shirt combine to make a Syndrome cosplay. The Flame of Mind helm was the May 2014 mystery item. The black mask and cape are from the Unconventional Armor set. The convict shirt is gem-purchasable from the Special Shirts section. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Using the Clover Steel Armor and Helmet, along with the appropriate skin and hair colors and a pony tail, can allow a character to dress up as a Ninja Turtle. Using blue features and a Rogue ninja-to, a player can be Leonardo. Using purple and the basic staff for either a Mage or a Healer, a player can dress as Donatello. Using red and Rogue daggers, a player can be Raphael. Using orange and the Rogue nunchaku, a player can dress as Michelangelo. A party of four players can dress as the team. These hair and skin colors are purchasable with gems. The Clover Steel Armor and Helmet were available during the Spring Fling 2014 event. Nick Fury (Marvel Comics/Cinematic Universe) Using the Roguish Eyepatch and either the Pirate Robes or the Black Leather, one can create a Nick Fury of their preferred skin colour. (White Nick Fury requires only a head of black hair, black Nick Fury requires no hair and selections from the moustache set.) The moustache set requires gems to use. The eye patch and pirate robes are both from the Summer Splash 2014 set. The Black Leather is the second item of body armour you can purchase as a Rogue. Tony Stark (Iron Man) Combining black or brown hair, the mustache, and the acolyte robe (Healer clothing) or the red armor (Warrior clothing), to dress up as either Tony Stark or Iron Man. Facial hair is only purchasable with gems. The Hulk (Marvel Comics/Cinematic Universe) Hulk can be created by equipping the green skin, black hair, and the green basic shirt. Category:Tips and Tricks Category:Scenarios Category:Community